1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition for high frequencies and a method for preparation of the same, and in particular to an improved dielectric ceramic composition of a ZrO.sub.2 --TiO.sub.2 --SnO.sub.2 system for high frequencies and a method for a preparation of the same capable of being advantageously used for a dielectric resonator and a material of a substrate for an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, various kinds of dielectric ceramics are widely used for the materials of a dielectric resonator and a substrate of a high frequency integrated circuit. Recently, efforts on developing dielectric material having excellent electrical performance have been actively conducted to meet the increasing demand for products related thereto.
As one of those efforts, a Japanese Patent Publication Serial Number 55-34526 discloses a composition containing titanium oxide (TiO.sub.2), zirconium oxide (ZrO.sub.2), stannic oxide (SnO.sub.2), and nickel oxide (NiO); however, the composition generates a large amount of heat when used under an atmosphere of a high power circuit operated at a low frequency of 800 MHz.
In an attempt to resolve the above problems, another composition was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,041, which is directed to a composition which comprises a main component of a TiO.sub.2 --ZrO.sub.2 --SnO.sub.2, system and additives composed of ZnO, NiO and Nb.sub.2 O.sub.5 ; however, this composition has disadvantages in that its dielectric constant is only about 40, even though its Q value is 9000 at 7 GHz.